


Pride

by purgatoan



Series: Week Of Writing Challenge (7 Deadly Sins) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean doesn’t let you hunt and you decide to take matter in your own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

“What the hell were you thinking? Going alone to the vampire nest? Are you crazy?” Dean shouted at you as you undressed from you blood-stained clothes and tried to find something clean to wear.

“You would never let me go with you! That’s why I went by myself.” you responded, facing him.

“You’re right. It’s dangerous and you shouldn’t have went there!” he was driving you mad with being protective. For God’s sake, you were hunting alone since you were sixteen, and now he wanted you to stop doing it because he said so? You started pacing around the room to calm yourself and prevent the big fight from happening.

“What do you want me to do? Stay at home and pretend to be normal when you’re risking your life out there? You know that it’s better when we’re hunting together.” you said, sitting on the bed, and started to fiddle with your necklace.

“Sweetheart, don’t be mad at me. I just can’t stand the thought of losing you and I want to protect you at all costs.” he admitted, lowering his tone and sitting by your side.

“I know, Dean. But, trust me, I’m not planning on leaving you anywhere soon.” you wrapped your arms around him and rested your head on his shoulder.

“You don’t? I know, you’re a bad ass and you can take care of yourself. But that doesn’t change the fact that I love you and I’m always going to be worried sick about you.” he said, stroking your hair, and planted a kiss on your forehead.

“I get that. But I could tell you the same thing. I always freak out when you go on a hunt alone. Please, finally undersand that I care about you too.” you stated, entwining your fingers with his.

“I’m a lucky bastard for having you. I never thought you’d fall in love with me. I was so sure that you hated me when we first met.” he admitted, letting out a small laugh.

“I’ve never hated you.” you said, looking him in the eyes.

“Never?”

“Not even a minute.”

“Then, I guess, I was wrong.” he chuckled and gave you a quick kiss on the lips.

“You certainly were. It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong, honey.” you smiled, hugging him tighter.


End file.
